goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Ryana and Lucy (film)
Ryana and Lucy is a 2007 American computer-animated action-adventure comedy film produced by Goanimate Animation for Columbia Pictures. GoAnimate Animation, Based on the ABC animated television series of the same name, it was the fourteenth feature film from Goanimate Animation, and is the first installment in the studio's reboot franchise of the original series. It was directed by series creators Brian Sharp and Kendrick Hofmeister from a screenplay by Jared Brady, Hofmeister, and Mike Reiss, and a story by Sharp, Hofmeister, Roger Judge, and Eric Nagler, and stars an ensemble voice cast consisting of Miranda Cosgrove, Ashley Tisdale, Dylan Elliot, Scott Dedes, Russell Robinson, Greg Cipes, Dick Howard and Zach Braff. In the film, Ryana, Lucy, Remy, Gilder, Russell, and Alexander take their own risks in order to stop Vincent and his plans for world domination. Ryana and Lucy marked Goanimate's return to the franchise after six years of absence; the studio had plans for a computer-animated Ryana and Lucy film entitled Ryana and Lucy: Unleashed before the release of The Ryana and Lucy Movie in 2001. However, Unleashed was cancelled shortly after the latter's release, but the project was revived in early 2004, with Brian Sharp announcing that they wanted to create a film that would "transcend generations". The film was originally developed under the title The Lives Ryana and Lucy; in May 2005, it was confirmed that the film would be instead a reboot simply titled Ryana and Lucy. In the hopes of attracting a larger audience with better-known actors, none of the cast from the original series reprised their roles in the film. The music for the film was composed by John Debney and Christopher Young. Ryana and Lucy premiered on March 1, 2007 at the Fox Village Theater in Westwood, California, and was released in the United States on March 16, 2007. It received generally positive reviews from critics, who considered it as an improvement over the 2001 film and praised its animation, script, humor, score, visual style, and vocal performances, particularly of Cosgrove, Tisdale, Braff, and Elliot. The film earned a total of $877 million worldwide against a budget of $98 million, making it the fifth highest-grossing film of 2007. It was later followed by two sequels: 2011's Ryana and Lucy 2 and 2014's Ryana and Lucy 3. Plot Coming Soon! Cast * Miranda Cosgrove as Ryana Gutierrez an intelligent, bubly, trustworthy, and funny 13-year old girl. * Ashley Tisdale as Lucy Robinson a 14-year old girl and Ryana's best friend. * Dylan Elliot as Remy Gutierrez, Ryana's 16-year old brother. * Scott Dedes as Gilder Gutierrez, Ryana's 12-year old brother. * Darren LaRoche as Russell Robinson, Lucy's 15-year old brother. * Greg Cipes as Alexander Robinson, Lucy's 10-year old brother. * Dick Howard as Dustin, Ryana's boyfriend. * Zach Braff as Orlando, Lucy's boyfriend * Jess Harnell as Ed Gutierrez, the father of Ryana, Remy Pearl, and Gilder, and the wife of Alicia. * Joan Cusack as Alicia Gutierrez, the mother of Ryana, Remy, Pearl and Gilder, and the husband of Ed. * Bruno McAllister as Tony Robinson, the father of Lucy, Angela, Russell, Alexander, and the wife of Janya. * Becca Greene as Janya Robinson the mother of Lucy, Angela, Russell, Alexander, and the husband of Tony. * Steve Carell as Vincent, a greddy, obnoxious aggressive, and a very selfish man and C.E.O at W.D.D headquarters who plans on destroying Connecticut. * Ian Mckellen, Patrick Stewart and Christopher Lee as Randy, Larry, and Max, Vincent's henchmen. Production Coming Soon! Music The film's score was composed by John Debney and Christopher Young The soundtrack was released on March 13, 2007 by Varèse Sarabande. Marketing The film was widely marketed between mid-February and March 2007; Burger King released a set of fourteen toys in their kids meal, Baskin Robbins promoted the film for its new Ryana and Lucy's craziest sundae ice cream that consists of Hershey's caramel chocolate, hot fudge, sprinkles, crushed Butterfingers, whipped cream and chocolate syrup. General Mills released a set of eight baseballs from the movie on each cereal. Trailers *The official teaser was released on July 19, 2006, and was shown before ''High School Whenever 2'', Barnyard, Invincible, That's What Girls Do Too, and Open Season. *The official theatrical trailer was released on November 3, 2006, and was shown before Flushed Away, Happy Feet, and Night at the Museum *TV spots began to air between late February and early March of 2007. Release Home media Ryana and Lucy was released in the United States and Canada on DVD and Blu-ray on July 17, 2007 with a standalone single-disc DVD release being released on that same day. The release included a new short film titled Pop Star-Ryana. Reception Ryana and Lucy opened in 4,122 North American theaters on March 16, 2007, grossing $40 million on its first day, the biggest opening day for an animated film at the time, for a total of $132.6 million in its first weekend, the best opening weekend ever for an animated film, and the third-highest opening for a 2007 film in the United States and Canada. It held the animated opening weekend record for nine years until it was surpassed by Finding Dory's $135.1 million debut.21 At the time, its opening weekend was the third-highest of all time in these regions.22 Ryana and Lucy grossed $333.7 million in the United States, and $544.2 million overseas, bringing its cumulative total to $877 million.2The film was the fifth-highest-grossing film worldwide of 2007, and the second-highest-grossing film in the United States and Canada that year. In addition, it was the second highest-grossing animated film of 2007 (behind Computeropolis 2), and the second-highest-grossing animated film ever.23 The film sold an estimated 49,907,000 tickets in North America.24 Critical reception Ryana and Lucy received critical acclaim by critics and fans alike. On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 94% based on 123 reviews, with an average rating of 7.4/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "If tween/teen girls who are fans of High School Whenever and The Erika and Zara Show, ''Ryana & Lucy ''will have a lot of comedy just like the other thirteen GoAnimate films did." On Metacritic, it received a score of 95 out of 100, based on 80 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Category:Films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:2000s Category:2007 Category:Films directed by Brian Sharp Category:Films directed by Kendrick Hofmeister Category:Ryana and Lucy Category:Goanimate Productions Category:GoAnimate Productions animated films Category:Sony Pictures Releasing films Category:Sony Pictures Releasing International films Category:Movies